The present embodiments relate to a radiation therapy device.
Radiation therapy is an established method that is used, in particular, for treating tumors. Radiation therapy devices that have a radiation application apparatus, which can be used to direct a therapeutic beam onto a patient to be treated, are known.
Some of these radiation therapy devices also include an imaging apparatus, in which a diagnostic radiation source and a diagnostic radiation detector are employed. The diagnostic radiation source emits diagnostic x-ray radiation, which is recorded by the radiation detector, so that an image of the anatomy of the patient to be irradiated is produced. Such imaging is used to align the patient in relation to the therapeutic beam.
A radiation therapy device of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,925.